Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device and a head.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejecting device (e.g., ink-jet printing device) for ejecting liquid such as ink to print an image or character, for example, there is one having a form in which a head having an ink tank is mounted on a carriage and a main tank for storing ink is placed at another position from the carriage. The ink in the main tank is supplied to the ink tank on the head side with a tube or the like, and the ink is ejected from an ejecting unit.
As the liquid ejecting device in such a form, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-105883 discloses the one having a configuration in which a supply needle is attached to a cover member of an ink tank so as to pierce the cover member. With the configuration, a connecting member is attached around the supply needle for connection to the tube. Further, a connecting member is attached to one end of the tube for connection to the connecting member attached to the cover member of the ink tank. The connecting member of the ink tank on the side of the cover member is connected to the connecting member on the side of the tube, and thereby the tube is connected to the ink tank.